


It's So Dark Outside

by sashimiontoast



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, Grief, Hallucinations, I am so sorry, Loss, M/M, Moving On, Slight spoilers, cavetown ref
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: Eiji couldn’t take his eyes off of Ash, scared that if he looked away, he would disappear again.





	It's So Dark Outside

_ “It’s so dark outside tonight.” _

 

Eiji flicked his head towards the familiar voice. He saw the figure standing across the other side of the room.

 

He cleared his throat shakily. “A- _Ash_.”

 

Ash stood against the window of the living room, his back facing Eiji as he stared outside into the night sky. 

 

“Ash.” he called again. He felt so far away, but _he was right there…_

 

 

Ash turned to him, a sad yet beautiful smile on his face. “ _Eiji_.”

 

Eiji’s heart thrummed back to life as he heard his name come from his mouth. It had been so long since he had heard his own name being said with such fondness, such love.

 

Ash didn't take his eyes off Eiji, his emerald green eyes darker than usual. 

 

“It’s been hard for you to sleep right?” he said softly.

 

Eiji froze. Its as he read his mind. It always was like that.

 

 “Yes.” he whispered.

 

Ash shook his head slightly. “That's not too good.”

 

“No. It's not.” 

 

Eiji couldn’t take his eyes off of Ash, scared that if he looked away, he would disappear again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I wish I could hold you.” Ash said his smile fading.

 

Eiji could feel himself breaking once more. “Me too. _Everyday_.”

 

“ _Eiji_. I know it's hard but you can’t cling onto me forever-“

 

“ _No_.” Eiji stuttered. “No. You don’t get it.”

 

“Nonsense. I always get you.” he smiled briefly.

 

“Well now you _don’t_.” Eiji spat, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. _“You’re not even here.”_

 

Ash said nothing.

 

He turned away from Eiji looking back at the pitch black sky.

 

Silence filled the air, the only sound coming from the harsh winds blowing outside.

 

“It’s so dark tonight.” Ash said, his voice smooth and stern.

 

Eiji felt his cheeks dampen.

 

“But you’ll survive. _Certainly_.” 

 

 

 

_ And when Eiji looked up at the window, Ash was gone. _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by the song 'Talk to me' by cavetown.


End file.
